


The Blind Pet

by Azazel999 (Azazel)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blind Character, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel999
Summary: Todd takes over a new Hive and to the victor go the spoils. Including the former Commander's human Pet.





	

The doors to the Commander’s quarters slide open to reveal a human female standing in the middle of the room staring at the floor. Her head tilts up bringing her eyes to around knee-level to the tall Wraith. The leather she wears does little to hide her slight frame but the harness strapped across her chest tells a different story. One long handle sprouts from behind each shoulder and as he circles her he finds the handles belong to twin blades that end just below each rounded hip. Her skirt is held together by a few inches of lacing on either side allowing for free range of motion and showing off long bare legs. She does not move a muscle during the inspection except to follow his movements with tiny turns of her head. 

“You were the former Commander’s pet were you not?” the Wraith rumbles.

The human blinks slowly and inclines her chin, “I was, yes. I was informed he has been killed. Are you the new Commander?”

Grasping her chin between forefinger and thumb he tips her head back to look at her eyes. They are a strange shade for a human and the pupils are more than strange, they are Wraith. Even though he is looking directly into her eyes they seem vacant, unfocused. 

“I am. You cannot see,” there is no question in his tone. “Why would the Commander keep a blind pet?”

The answer surprises him when it comes in the form of a thought rather than words, _“He kept me because I am useful.”_

A small smirk pulls his lips away from his sharp teeth, “Indeed.”

The pet slowly blinks her violet eyes and says, “You have examined me. Will I be afforded the same courtesy? I would like to learn my new Commander.” 

Releasing the human’s face the Wraith steps back with a growl, “Your new Commander? Who said I will be keeping you? I have no use for a pet.”

“If you were not going to keep me I would be dead already,” the human responds. 

A gruff laugh escapes the Wraith, “True enough.”

Her blind eyes shifting around the room the human reaches out with her mind again and asks, “Then may I proceed?”

“You may,” the Wraith answers, crossing his hands behind his back. 

The human reaches up and opens the harness holding her weapons. After sliding the criss-crossing straps from her shoulders she hangs the rig from a peg near the doors. Her bare feet gliding across the organic floor as she comes to stand in front of the Wraith. Callused hands reach up to lay flat-palmed against the worn leather of the Wraith’s coat. Images that are more feeling than vision flit through the Wraith’s mind sent by the human. The pet’s red and silver streaked ponytail gently swishes against the soft black leather covering her backside as she tilts her head from side to side while tracing patterns across the Wraith Commander’s chest and stomach. 

Her fingers come to rest on the buckle holding the heavy coat closed and a question flashes across her face before she deftly slips the belt loose. The Wraith snorts lightly, “You seem to have much experience with that.”

Not stopping her exploration the pet smiles, “I was with my former Commander for many years. I learned to serve him in all ways.”

A low “hm” reverberates through the Wraith’s chest, “And now you wish to ‘learn’ me in the same way.”

“Yes,” the human says as she presses the heel of hand against the spot where the Wraith’s voice vibrated. “If you are to be the new Commander I wish to know you in all ways as well,” she says with another smile. In a matter of moments she undoes the line of catches and pushes the panels of the coat apart to reveal a sleek sleeveless shirt underneath. Her fingers meticulously map the contours and ridges of muscle and bone before moving to push the coat completely off. 

Moving silently she circles, picks up the pile of leather and tosses it on the low bunk. Starting at the base of his neck the pet runs the tips of her fingers down the bone spurs of the Wraith’s spine. When a low moan rolls through the Wraith’s chest the pet grins, “I did wonder if you would be sensitive there. Take this off.” She tugs on the slick material of the undershirt. 

Huffing at being ordered to do anything by a human he does as he is told, grunting when he feels her hands follow the shirt’s progress over his skin. The sudden sting of sharp fingernails down his sides causes the Wraith to hiss and spin, grabbing the human by the wrist. Even yanked onto her toes and facing an angry Wraith the pet is unperturbed. She places her free hand against his cheek and begins to slowly, lightly trace the shape of his face from brow to chin and over lips. 

“You are far fairer of face than the former Commander,” the human says. Reaching out with her mind again she uses the connection to see the face she is touching. Her eyes flutter for a moment before she reaches with a fingertip to follow the lines of the Hive markings around his left eye. Narrowing his pale eyes at the presumptuous human the Wraith releases her wrist noting the already-forming bruise. The pet slowly balances her weight on her feet again dragging her hands across shoulders and down powerful arms. Reaching with both hands she turns his right hand palm up. For a moment he suspects she is plotting something foul but she lifts his hand to her face and rubs like an animal scent marking her territory. Just as he is about to pull his hand from her grip she turns and places her lips over the slit in his palm. She quickly pulls the skin apart with her lips then darts her tongue into the shallow opening. 

The Wraith’s breath leaves his lungs in a whoosh. The pet continues her oral attentions, alternating slow sweeps with the flat of her tongue and quick flicks with only the tip. Snarling, the Wraith watches his fingers twitch against the human’s cheek. When she suddenly places a hand on the button of his trousers he snatches his hand from her and barks, “Stop.”

“Why? Your body wishes to continue,” she purrs while placing her thumbs on either side of the pronounced bulge in his leather pants. Pressing inwards the human moves her fingers up, gliding over each muted ridge of cartilage until she reaches her original destination. Without waiting for further instruction or permission she slips each button free. With no surprise she finds nothing between flesh and leather. Though the rest of the Wraith’s skin is cool to the touch there is an intense heat where her hand wraps around his thick shaft. Smirking she lowers herself to her knees and braces one hand against a thigh. Tilting her head she allows her tongue to follow the path her thumbs forged, creating one long, slick line from left to right, cupping each bit of cartilage as she passes it. 

The Wraith stands stock still, his hands at his sides clenching and relaxing, as he watches his new blind pet steady his cock with one small hand and slip her mouth over the tip. Adjusting to his size quickly the human relaxes her jaw to take in as much of the shaft as she can. Knowing the Wraith’s patience is not without limit, she sets a punishing pace working her mouth and hand at the same time. A cloud of pheromones soon surrounds her. Breathing deeply through her nose she quickly becomes flushed and light-headed. Pulling back she toys with the tiny slit in the tip of the Wraith’s cock, lapping at the slightly sweet fluid she finds. 

Baring his sharp teeth the Commander reaches down to snag the human’s high ponytail and pull her away from his crotch. She lets out a low whine before she is yanked to her feet. His eyes scan her face restlessly as he slips the fingers of his free hand beneath the lacing on one side of her skirt. The thin laces give easily under the barest pressure causing the two panels of leather to flop to the floor. With two long strides backward his calves hit the edge of the low bunk. He sits with his knees spread wide dragging the pet down to straddle his hips. She braces her hands on his shoulders and waits. Glancing between their bodies he sees the angular lines of a Hive mark just above her pubic bone. With a hiss he presses his tip against the mark leaving a smear of fluid. 

Rocking her hips, the pet forces the head of the Wraith’s dick to slide between the swollen lips of her pussy. This earns her a growl and quick tug on her hair. The threat does nothing to deter her from continuing to roll her lower body until she can feel him poised at her wet entrance. Using his free hand the Wraith stills her hips. He spends a few moments watching her chest heave with each breath and her arms tremble as she tries to remain upright and steady. Without warning he angles his hips and pulls her down simultaneously, shoving inside her body as deeply as he can. The human’s arms give leaving her body supported by the grip on her hair. 

The pet quickly recovers her balance by locking her elbows. Using her thighs she lifts her weight then rolls her hips in slowly widening circles. Momentarily content to let the human set the pace the Commander leans back to look down his body at where he is currently connected to the pet. His shaft glistens with her body’s juices and it seems to him as though with each pass her sex swells further. The human is making noise nearly constantly, voicing low whines and deep moans. When he grips her hip, beginning to dictate the depth and speed of his thrusts, the moans turn into near screams. He can feel her inner walls shiver and contract around him as her arms start to shake once more. The human can feel how close he is so she opens her mind to allow her thoughts to flow into him. 

When the feeling of receiving from the human collides with the feeling of giving in his own mind the Wraith digs his claws into the flesh of her hip. Blood wells beneath each claw streaking the pet’s pale skin. The scent of fresh blood pushes the Wraith to his limit. Just before his orgasm crashes through him he releases his pet’s hip to grasp the base of his cock and pull out. After spilling a few pale blue streamers of semen across his human’s lower abdomen he quickly presses inside her to finish. 

The exhausted female manages a few weak circles with her hips before she keens out her orgasm. The Wraith curls his lip in an almost smile as his human’s body continues to milk him. Swiping one claw through the blood on her hip he mixes it with the puddle of cum on her stomach. With quick neat strokes he covers the Hive mark of the former Commander with his own.


End file.
